Flower
by niichigo
Summary: My first fic in Shugo Chara! Rima yang menyukai Nagihiko sakit! Jatuh di dekapan Nagihiko... Dan, ada orang ketiga yang mengguncang hubungan Rima dan Nagihiko! Siapa itu? LAST PART! Thanks to: LuvMeOrHateMe, Angel's Apple, Maharu P. Natsuzawa ETC.. :D
1. Permulaan cinta

Nyaa!Ini fic pertama saya tentang Shugo Chara!Jadi kalo banyak Typo,mohon dimaklumi ya!

Judul ini kuambil dari nama lagunya Back-on yang tidak ketinggalan juga Opening Eyeshield 21!Dalam video 'Flower',menceritakan Sena yang ulang sekarang yang berulang tahun adalah Rima!*Sujud Syukur*.Mulai aja deh*Character change*Amulet GJ!*Plak*

**Flower**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairings:Rima Mashiro & Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Genre:Romance**

**Rated:K**

**Disclaimer:Shugo Chara by Peach Pit sensei**

**Warning:TYPO**,**OOC**

**-ooOOoo-**

Sinar matahari menyilaukan rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna coklat muda. Matanya yang tidak kalah menyejukkan hati. Kicauan burung yang amat merdu di telinga setiap orang. Musim semi datang. Rima Mashiro yang biasa dipanggil Rima itu terbangun dari alam tidurnya yang amat indah.

Mata Rima masih penuh beban untuk tidur. Rima mengucek ucek matanya untuk cepat Bangun. Lalu Rima menuju ke Meja rias untuk merias dirinya yang masih belum sempurna itu. Rima muali menyisir rambutnya yang indah itu. Tak lupa untuk mandi.

'Crak'

Rima mematikan shower yang ada di dalam kamar mandinya. Rima melekatkan baju seragam SD Seiyo dan juga rok kotak kotak merah. Tak lupa juga sebagai pelengkapnya,Royal Cape yang merupakan cirri khas seorang anggota Guardian. Rima menanjaki 12 anak tangga dan turun untuk sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tua tercinta. Suasana sarapan bersama keluarga yang amat dirindukan oleh Rima.

Setelah selesai makan,Ibu Rima merapikan meja yang habis dipakai makan itu lalu mengantar Rima untuk ke SD Seiyo. SD Rima untuk menuntut ilmu.

Sesampainya di sekolah,Rima turun dari Mobil ibunya dan segera menuju ke kelasnya. Tak lupa juga sambutan dari siswa siswa yang mengagumi Guardian atau lebih tepatnya adalah Fansclub Rima.

"RIMA CHAN!" Teriak semua siswa siswa dan Fansclub Rima.

" gaduh itu membuat telingaku rusak!" Ketus Rima dengan wajah cuek. Lalu Amu menyambut Rima yang berada di sebelahnya. Tak ketinggalan juga anggota Guardian yang lain. Yaya,Tadase dan Nagihiko.

"Hei Putri,cobalah untuk sedikit tersenyum kepada mereka semua!" Goda Amu sambil menepuk pundak Rima.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu,wahai saja sudah cukup" Ketus Rima lagi dengan wajah cueknya.

"Hehehe,yah tapi kamu kan juga Queen." Kata Amu sambil memasang wajah senyum dihadapan Rima.

"Oh ya,hari ini kita rapat Guardian sehabis pulang sekolah ya." Ucap Tadase tiba tiba.

"Yaya nggak akan lupa kok!" Tambah Yaya semangat.

"Semuanya semangat semua seperti aku." Kata Nagihiko bercanda.

"Apa apan sih Nagi san!Jangan bilang kalo Nagisan lagi sakit ya!" Ucap Yaya sedikit kesal.

"Iya iya,aku Cuma bercanda kok" Nagihiko cekikikan sambil tertawa.

"Uhh!Aku benci Nagi san!" Yaya cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Semua anggota Guardian hannya bisa menegur dan tertawa melihat tingkah Yaya yang aneh. Hannya saja Rima tidak seperti kelihatan sedikit sakit. Rima sebenarnya sakit panas dan memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang sangat menyesakkan.

Setelah percakapan itu,Rima dkk kembali ke kelas masing masing. Rima duduk di bangkunya. Dan masuklah wakil kelas Rima. Rima membolak balikkan buku pelajarannya.

" yang membosankan…" Batin Rima sambil melihat buku pelajarannya. Tiba tiba Nagihiko melemparkan kertas kecil kepada Rima.

"Semua pelajaran tidak ada yang membosankan,Rima.." Isi dari surat pun membalasnya.

"Itu bagimu,dan bagiku ini sangat membosankan,Jack palsu" Balas Rima.

"Jangan ngomong gitu dong ikuti saja pelajarannya" Balas Nagihiko lagi kepada Rima. Rima hannya bisa mendengus kesal sambil memasang wajah malas dihadapan gurunya yang sedang mencatat pelajaran. Amu yang melihatnya hanya bisa berkata "Pasangan yang cocok ya".

Bel paling indah yang terdengar oleh para siswa bel pulang sekolah. Tapi bagi Rima,itu hannyalah bel ,Amu,Tadase berjalan menuju rapat Guardian.

Ternyata disana terlihat Yaya yang sedang minum teh. Sedangkan Nagihiko belum datang. Amu pun bertanya kepada Yaya.

"Yaya,Nagihiko mana?" Tanya Amu kepada Yaya.

"Ohh,kalau Nagi kun sedang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Jadinya kita disuruh menunggu terlebih dulu sambil minum teh buatanku. Nih kalau mau." Yaya menodongkan teh buatannya kepada Rima,Amu dan Tadase. Mereka semua tersenyum kepada Yaya. Terkecuali Rima. Rima menolaknya dengan halus karena dia sudah membawa teh buatan mamanya. Amu dan yang lain bingung sambil membisik bisikkan Rima.

"Hei,Rima belakangan ini aneh ya." Ketus Amu.

"Iya ini dia cuek banget dengan jangan ada apa apanya nih.." Lanjut Yaya dengan wajah cemberutnya lagi.

"Betul juga apa yang kamu katakan dia demam atau lihat saja. Dia sekarang lagi meminum obat." Kata Tadase sambil menunjuk kea rah Rima yang sedang menelan obatnya.

" Rimatan sakit dong!Nggak seru deh!" Dengus Yaya. Rima yang mendengarnya langsung bicara.

"Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?" Kata Rima dengan matanya.

"Ti..tidak!Ano…itu Nagihiko sudah datang!Kita mulai saja rapat Guardiannya!" Jawab Tadase gugup sambil melihat Nagihiko datang. Akhirnya rapat Guardian pun mulai.

16.45

Hari sudah semakin sore dan sudah saatnya untuk angggota Guardian pulang. Rima langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Tetapi,sebuah email dari ibunya datang.

"_Rima,sepertinya ibu tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Cobalah untuk menginap di rumah temanmu dulu. Mungkin besok siang ibu akan kembali ke rumah lagi"_

Ini tidak yang seperti diharapkan Rima. Rima kesal. Padahal sekarang dirinya sedang sakit panas. Karena saking kesalnya, Rima tak sadar jika dirinya akan pingsan. Tetapi….

"RIMAAA!"

**To Be Continiued**

Maaf kalo banyak typo :'(

Maaf kalo cerita ini monoton:'(

Tapi ini saya buat dengan 100% kerja saya..

Ripyu ya….


	2. Ajakan kencan?

Yay! Saya apdet agak lama ya? Maklum,pemula sekaligus author geblek ^^.Terimakasih atas review chapter 1. Saya sangat terbantu*Nunduk*. Insyaallah*oes* ini akan jadi lebih baik. Baca yaa….(Jangan lupa ^^)

**Flower **

**Chapther 2**

**Pairing: Nagihiko Fujisaki & Rima Mashiro**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara by Peach Pit sensei**

**Warning:Typo,OOC,Rima POV**

"Rima!"

Kata kata itu masih terbayang didalam benakku. Entah apa yang telah kulakukan dan entah apa yang memanggilku. Aku hiraukan suara itu. Aku bingung setengah mati. Rasanya saat itu semua pandanganku kabur. Tak ada yang terlihat jelas. Tapi aku bisa aku berada di pelukan seseorang. Tubuhnya sedikit menempel dengan tubuhku. Jari jari lentiknya yang memegang pinggulku. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

**-oOo-**

"Klik"

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku yang terpejam selama beberapa jam. Kucoba melihat keadaan sekitar. Ruangan itu bewarna putih. Dan ada seseorang pria yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. Laki laki berambut Biru tua. Dia terus memandangiku. sadar. Dia seorang Jack Guardian! Siapalagi kalau bukan Nagihiko. Seribu pertanyaan mengelilingi otakku. Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku bersamanya? Apakah dia pria yang menggendongku tadi? Padahal dia adalah orang yang membuatku kesal saat pelajaran dan dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Lalu dia mencoba memberi sahutan kepadaku yang baru tersadar ini.

"Rima…kau tidak apa apa?" katanya dengan lembut dan halus. Matanya menatap mataku yang indah*Didupak*. Aku memalingkan mataku dengan matanya.

" tidak apa aku bisa disini?" tanyaku sambil memegang keningku yang terasa panas.

"Kau ada di rumahku kau pingsan di gerbang kawathir,makanya sekarang kamu kubawa ke ngomong,tadi Amu mengijinkanmu menginap kamu sekarang ke rumah Amu dulu saja" jawabnya dengan seringai kecil yang tergambar di mukanya.

"Oh,Ya mau pergi dulu" seruku sambil mengambil barang bawaanku keluar. Tetapi…

"Tunggu! Biar aku antarkan saja. Toh ini sudah malam" sahutnya sambil memegang tanganku. Aku hannya bisa mengangguk setuju. Aku dan dia akhirnya berjalan berdua sambil berjalan menuju ke rumah Amu.

Rima dan Nagihiko berjalan berdua di tengah malam yang amat dingin. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah keluarga Hinamori. Lalu Nagihiko memencet bel dan keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pink keluar. Amu Hinamori.

"Ow. Hai Rima, Nagihiko. Silakan masuk!" sambut Amu dengan ceria.

"Tak usah, aku Cuma mau mengantar Rima. Sudah dulu ya. Bye~" kata Nagihiko sambil pamit kepada Amu dan Rima.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Rima, ayo cepat masuk! Ibuku sudah mengizinkanmu menginap dirumahku kok!" kata Amu. Rima hannya menggangguk pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai rumah Amu. Rima lalu menaruh barangnya dan segera mandi.

-oOo-

"Ahh…, Segarnya…" kata Rima sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk berwarna " Orange " itu.

"Hangat ya Rima!" tambah Kusu kusu yang entah datang darimana(?).

"Hei Rima, kamu cepat tidur saja. badanmu kurang sehatkan? " pinta Amu.

"I.., Iya. Aku segera tidur." jawab Rima sambil menidurkan dirinya disamping bantal Amu. Sekeliling Rima menjadi gelap gulita. Rima mulai merasakan tidurnya yang makin mendekat.

"Ukh….kh…" keluh Rima. "Ini dimana? Apakah ini mimpi?" batin Rima. "Kenapa aku memakai baju putri dan terkurung di sebuah penjara?" Rima kaget seketika.

DrapDrapDrap

Terdengat suara langkahan kaki kuda. Kedengaran sangat jauh. Sosoknya mulai tampak.

"Rima! Aku akan menolongmu! Tunggulah aku putri!" teriak seorang pangeran yang datang untuk menolong Rima. Rima pun kaget dengan sosok seorang pangeran itu.

"Ha? Kenapa dia? Kenapa "Nagihiko" yang menyelamatkan aku? Ini semua mimpi kan? Ini nggak mungkin!"

BRAK!

Tanpa sadar, Rima telah berhasil menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai karena mimpi aneh itu.

"Ugh…, ternyata hannya mimpi toh.." cetus Rima sambil memegang kepalanya yang melihat Amu yang daritadi tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Rima mungkin agak cemburu(?). Rima diam diam menuju ke balkon rumah Amu.

Rima memandangi langit indah yang luas. Bertebaran jutaan bahkan ratusan bintang yang hannya 1 orang yang sedang dipikirkan Rima sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nagihiko Fujisaki? Daritadi hannya ada Nagihiko yang ada dipikirannya. Nagihiko yang tadi (agak)mengusili Rima saat pelajaran, Nagihiko yang tadi menggendong Rima, dan Nagihiko yang tadinya mengentar Rima sampai ke rumah Amu.

"Kenapa selalu orang itu sih!" ketus Rima dengan wajah cemberut dan merahnya. Padahal Rima menyukai Nagihiko. Sebaliknya pun begitu, Nagihiko menyukai Rima. Jadi kalau disimpulkan sama sama suka. Tetapi kedua orang itu malu mengungkapkan perasaannya."Apa ini artinya aku memang jodoh dengan Nagihiko?"

_Apakah ini kenyataan?_

_Apakah aku benar benar menyukai dia?_

_Apakah dia pria yang paling mengerti aku di dalam lubuk hati?_

"Ukh…, silau…"

Yep. Matahari sekarang bersinar terang. Tanpa disadari, Rima tertidur di balkon rumah Amu. Amu segera membangunkan Rima dari tidurnya.

"Hei Rima! Mau tidur sampai kapan! Kenapa kamu juga bisa ada disini?" tanya Amu yang sedang membangunkan Rima. Rima berhasil kaget dengan ria(?).

"Uwa! Ma.., Maaf Amu! Aku kemaren tertidur di balkonmu! Maaf ya!" kata Rima sambil cepat cepat kedalam. Tapi Amu mencegatnya untuk sementara.

"Hei Rima! Nanti kita ada rapat Guardian lho! Cepet mandi ya! Nanti bisa terlambat nih!"

"Iya!"

Setelah selesai mandi, Rima segera mengenakan seragamnya dan langsung berangkat ke SD Seiyo bersama Amu

"Nyaa! Amuchi dan Rimatan terlambat 5 menit!" kata Yaya semangat sambil menunjuk ke arah Amu dan Rima yang baru datang

"Ma..maaf..., Tadi Rima baru saja banging..hah…, Maaf.." jawab Amu sambil mengambil nafas.

"Sudahlah, toh baru kali ini mereka terlambat. Rapat kita mulai." lanjut Tadase dengan gaya pemimpinnya.

"Rapat kita akhiri disini. Silakan pulang!"

Tadase memberi aba - aba untuk menyelesaikan tugas Guardian. Semuanya langsung pulang dengan wajah lelah. Tetapi, Nagihiko mencoba mengajak bicara Rima terlebih dahulu.

"Rima!" kata Nagihiko sambil mencegat langkah Rima.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rima kepada Nagihiko.

"Begini, Besok Sabtu kamu ada acara?" Nagihiko mulai gagap.

"Nggak ada? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Rima lagi.

"Ini. Aku mau mengajakmu ke festival sekolah SMP Yurikoji. Kau mau?" tanya balik Nagihiko.

"Boleh saja. Kita janjian disekolah saja. Biar mamaku tidak curiga. Sudah ya. Bye~" Rima langsung pamit kepada Nagihiko. Nagihiko sangat senang denga persetujuan Rima tadi.

**Tebeceee…..**

Me: Nyoo, Rima benar benar OOC =.='

Rima: * Tatapan sinis * Nggak ada hal aneh lagi kan?

Me: Hii! Tentu saja ada! Namanya juga fic!

Rima: * Flamethower salma*

Me: * sekarat * Nyonyonyo, reviewnya nyoo.. T T

A/N: Makin pendek ya? T T


	3. Kencan yang tak terduga

Nyoooooo

Apdet apdet apdet!

TTP Aja

Don't like, Don't Read

**Flower **

**Chapther 3**

**Pairing: Nagihiko Fujisaki & Rima Mashiro**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara by Peach Pit sensei**

**Warning:Typo,OOC,OC,Rima POV**

28 January 20XX

Inilah hari yang sudah kutunggu tunggu. Hari dimana aku diajak jalan jalan bersama Nagihiko.

Ya, Aku Rima Mashiro. Panggilanku Rima. Seorang murid pindahan yang menduduki posisi Queen di Guardian. Aku menyukai Nagihiko Fujisaki. Sebenarnya dia adalah mantan Queen, Tapi sekarang dia menduduki posisi Jack di Guardian. Dan sekarang, Aku diajak Nagihiko ke festival sekolah SMP Yurikoji. Entah kenapa dia mengajakku kesana.

Aku sudah bersiap dengan Bajuku yang bewarna Pink ditambah sebuah renda dipinggirnya. Tak lupa pita yang melekat di bagian dadaku. Aku segera minta izin kepada mamaku bahwa bilang ada rapat Guardian lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berbohong pada mamaku. Tapi tak apalah.

CKIT

Aku telah sampai di sekolahku. Aku langsung turun dari mobil dan berpamitan kepada mamaku, Lalu mengambil langkah untuk menemui Nagihiko. Kulihat Nagihiko dengan Kaos bewarna biru ditambah dengan jaket yang bercorak bola basket dan celana jeans yang panjang. Entah kenapa, Hari ini dia tampak cool. * Yaelah Rima…, Tiap hari juga Nagihiko cool kale…*

"Hai Rima! Sini!" kata Nagihiko sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Iya" jawabku SPJ(Singkat Padat Jelas).

"Ayo cepat! Keburu siang nih!" ujar Nagihiko sambil menyeret tanganku. Alhasil aku kaget melihat tingkahnya yang aneh itu.

"Tu..tunggu!" bantahku. Tapi dia tidak menurutiku dan terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan aku."Tangan Nagihiko besar juga ya.." batinku tiba tiba. Aku langsung blushing

_Genggaman tanganmu yang erat_

_Membuat hatiku berdetak kencang_

_Rasa hangat yang tak pernah kurasakan selama ini…._

**~Di tempat lain~**

"Shi shi shi, Sudah kuduga ada apa apa dengan Rimatan Dan Nagi san.." kata Yaya sambil cekikikan.

"Nggak apa apa nih kita menguntit kayak gini?" keluh Tadase.

"Yah, tapi jarang juga ada pemandangan kayak gini." tambah Amu.

"Hei! Cepatlah! Keburu mereka pergi lebih jauh lho!"

"I…, Iya!"

**-SMP Yurikoji-**

"Hah…hah.. , capek…." keluhku sambil mengambil nafas.

"Aha ha…, Maaf ya." ujar Nagihiko."Oh ya, Nih" katanya sambil memberiku sebuah botol berisi air putih yang jernih. Aku langsung meminumnya tanpa segan – segan karena kehausan berlari.

"Thanks ya" kataku lembut.

Request to YayaAmuTadase:

Yaya:Yaa~, Rimatan berbicara lembut!*lebay*

Amu:Aku nggak salah lihat kan? Foto foto!

Tadase:Oi! Mereka berdua sudah pergi! Cepat!

Setelah Rima dan Nagihiko minum, Mereka berdua langsung kembali segar seperti biasanya.

"Oi, Rima! Kita ke lorong Aquarium yuk!" ajak Naghiko kepada Rima.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Jawabku dengan singkat."Tapi sebentar saja ya" tambahku. Nagihiko hannya mengangguk kecil dan langsung masuk ke Aquarium lorong itu.

-oOo-

-Di Aquarium-

Aku dan Nagihiko telah memasuki Aquarium itu. Kulihat berbagai jenis ikan yang terdapat disana. Entah kenapa, sekarang hatiku sangat senang. Baru pertama kali ini aku diajak ke Aquarium lorong seperti ini. Habis, Ibu dan Ayahku selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaan saja. Aku merasa kesepian. Tapi untunglah Nagihiko datang sebagai pengganti hatiku yang suram ini. Tak terasa sebuah senyuman simpul mendarat di wajahku. Nagihiko pun menatapku.

"Senyum yang indah" katanya singkat. Aku blushing seketika.

"Jangan suka merayu seperti itu!" jawabku dengan pipi yang merah merona. Nagihiko hannya tersenyum.

Request to Shugo Chara.

Kusu kusu:Nyaa~, Rima blushing dengan hal begituan~

Temari:Hm, masa muda…

Rhitym:Ngomong- ngomong, ini bagian kita yang pertama ya.

Kusu kusu:Biarlah. Lagipula fans RimaHiko sudah menagih kepada kita.

Ikan demi ikan kutatapi, Kegaduhan mulai kudengar. Sekarang aku hannya berjalan berdua dengan Nagihiko. Tiba tiba Nagihiko memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hei Rima! Lihat ikan Sarden itu!" kata Nagihiko sambil menunjuk ke suatu ikan.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, melihat ikan ini, Aku jadi ingin memakannya."

"Hahaha. Sebenarnya sarapanku tadi pagi itu ikan Sarden loh."

"Pantas saja kau mengajakku ke sini. Hah~"

"Hehehe, maaf. Eh, sudah mau keluar nih. Kita duduk dulu yuk!"

"Ayo!"

-oOo-

Setelah Rima dan Nagihiko keluar dari Aquarium lorong, Rima dan Nagihiko mencari tempat duduk. Lalu mereka berdua mendudukinya.

"Eh Rima. Tunggu sebentar ya." ujarnya sembari meninggalkanku.

~5 menit kemudian~

"Rima! Maaf lama menunggu! Nih." kata Nagihiko sambil membawa 2 buah creapes.

"Thanks ya" jawabku sambil mengunyah creapesku. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri didepanku sambil berkata.

"Kalian sedang berkencan ya?" kata anak kecil itu berhasil membuat aku dan Nagihiko tersedak creapes ditambah blushing. Serentak kami menjawab.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" teriakku kompak yang makin menandakan kedekatanku dengan Nagihiko. Anak kecil itu hannya lari. Uh…, Kesal rasanya…

-Hening-

Tak ada pihak yang berbicara memecahkan keheningan itu, baik Nagihiko maupun Rima. Semuanya hannya blushing. Tapi untung Nagihiko memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ano… , Rima.. , Kau mau naik Bianglala itu?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke Bianglala berwarna kuning.

"Boleh…" jawabku dengan tenang sambil menyingkirkan rona merah yang membekas di pipiku. Aku langsung beranjak dari bangku dan segera ke Bianglala Kuning bersama Nagihiko(lagi).

Request to YayaAmuTadase

Yaya:Aduh~ Gimana nih… Mereka naik Bianglala…

Amu:Cepat antri! Kita nggak mau ketinggalan foto panas(?) RimaHiko!

Tadase:Setuju!

-Di Bianglala RimaHiko-

Aku menaiki Bianglala Kuning itu. Hannya ada aku dan Nagihiko saja di Bianglala itu. Tapi kita tidak menatapi mata kita masing masing, melainkan melihat keaadaan di luar. Padahal hari sudah sore dan pastinya matahari makin menyilaukan mata kita.

"Rima…." katanya tiba tiba.

"A…apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Setelah kita berpisah menuju ke kelas 1 SMP, Kau akan sekolah dimana?"

"Aku mengikuti Amu… , Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa…"

Firasatku mulai tidak enak karena Nagihiko bicara seperti itu kepadaku. Apa mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama lagi?

_Kuharap waktu bisa kuulang lagi._

_Jika bisa, Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu._

_Hannya kamu yang mengerti perasaanku._

_Hannya kamu yang bisa mencairkan hatiku yang membeku ini._

_I love you…._

-oOo-

Aku mulai menanjaki tanah, Aku telah turun dengan selamat bersama Nagihiko. Tetapi, Aku masih punya firasat buruk dengan ucapan Nagihiko tadi. Agar Nagihiko tidak kawathir, aku tetap memasang mukaku dengan tenang. Tiba tiba…

Duak!

Aku bertabrakkan dengan seseorang. Tubuhnya kecil, jadinya aku tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Aduh…." keluhku sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku mulai melihat seseorang yang menabrakku. Dia masih sekitar kelas 1 SD.

"Sakit…" keluh anak kecil yang menabrakku. Aku kaget melihat wajahnya. Dia anak kecil yang mengejekku tadi!

"Kenapa kau disini cebol?" tanyaku dengan sinis,

Tiba tiba ada seorang remaja yang memakai baju seperti "Maid". Mungkin dia tadi bekerja saat festifal sekolah.

"Yuri! Kemana saja sih! Makanya jangan keliaran terus dong!" teriak seorang kakak berambut biru tua dengan mata emeraldnya. Dia menatapku."Maafkan kelakuan adikku ya..eh.." remaja itu membungkukkan tiba.."Nagihiko?..."

"Kak Tama!" teriak Nagihiko kegirangan.

"Sudah lama ya..eh, dia sapa? Pacarmu?" goda Tama.

"B..bukan! Dia temanku, Rima Mashiro!" ujar Nagihiko sambil tergagap.

"Saya Rima Mashiro. Dia siapa?" tanyaku curiga.

"Oh, saya Tamae Shinna. Sepupu Nagihiko. Salam kenal." ucapnya dengan ramah.

"Lalu ada perlu apa anda kesini?" tanyaku makin curiga.

"Loh? Kamu belum tahu? Disini aku menjemput Nagihiko ke Amerika. Dia direkrut oleh klub basket di Amerika. Dia akan berangkat 3 minggu lagi. Iya kan, Nagihiko?"

"I., betul.." jawab Nagihiko dengan perasaan tidak enak. Aku yang mendengarnya sangat kaget.

"Apa dia benar akan pindah? Apa dia benar akan meninggalkanku sendirian?"

**TBC…(Telur Bambu keCap XD!Dasar Author geblek!)**


	4. Jimmy Miguel

Chapter 4 apdet! XP! Jangan lupa mereview karena saya masih pemula nyoo~

-oOo-

**Flower **

**Chapther 4**

**Pairing: Nagihiko Fujisaki & Rima Mashiro**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara by Peach Pit sensei**

**Warning:Typo,OOC,OC,Rima POV**

"Apaaa?"

"Ya, Aku akan pindah ke Amerika 3 minggu lagi" kata Nagihiko memberitahu kepada anggota Guardian kecuali Rima.(A/N:Waktu naik ke Bianglala, Yaya mual dan akhirnya pulang duluan. Jadi ketinggalan bagian klikmas xp)

"Apa kau sudah tau itu Rima" bisik Amu kepada Rima yang sedang pucat

"Ya. Mungkin…" jawab Rima tanpa berekpresi sama sekali.

"Rima.. , ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan lebih pucat dari yang biasanya?" tanya Amu.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak apa apa. Tolong jangan pedulikan aku," ucap Rima sambil mengambil langkah keluar untuk pulang.

"Tunggu Mashiro!" teriak Tadase mencegat Rima. Sayangnya tidak berhasil."Apa ada yang mengganjal antara kau dan Mashiro, Nagihiko?" tanya Tadase berbalik badan.

"Ng… , kuharap tidak. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjemputnya?" tawar Nagihiko.

"Boleh saja. Bicaralah baik baik dengan Mashiro." ujar Tadase.

"Terimakasih King! Aku akan segera kembali." kata Nagihiko sambil berpamitan mengejar Rima.

~oOo~

GLUDUKK!*sorry kalo suaranya aneh =='*

Petir menyambar tiba tiba. Bertanda datangnya hujan. Rima tetap bersikeras untuk pergi meninggalkan Nagihiko sejauh jauhnya.

_Apakah kau akan benar benar meninggalkanku?_

_Apakah ini akhir dari hubungan kita?_

_Apakah semuanya berakhir dengan naas seperti ini?_

_-O-O-O-_

Sekujur tubuh Rima bercucuran air hujan yang deras tanpa henti. Tak peduli badannya sedingin apa. Padahal Rima tahu, bahwa sekarang dia sedang sakit panas. Dan untunglah, Nagihiko tepat waktu untuk menemukan Rima di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Rima! Sedang apa kau?"

"Kau sendiri ngapain kau disini?"

"Aku hannya ingin menjemputmu. Lagipula sekarang hujan deras seperti ini"

"Biarkan aku sendirian. Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi.., Aku nggak bisa membiarkan wanita lemah sepertimu di keadaan seperti ini!"

"Madsudmu aku sangat lemah dan tidak boleh berhujan hujanan seperti ini?"

"Bukan begitu madsudku! Kau sedang sakit Rima!"

"Dan ketauhilah, Aku sakit karena bertemu denganmu!

"Ri…"

Rima telah pergi jauh meninggalkan Nagihiko. Seuntas kata kata yang menusuk hati Nagihiko telah meluncur di mulut Rima. Padahal Rima sangat menyukainya. Tapi sekarang dia malah menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku Rima. Tapi tekadku takkan pernah goyah,"

-oOo-

"Hiks…." dengusan tangis Rima yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. "Bodohnya aku sampai menyukai dirinya.." tambah Rima.

Drrttdrrtt.

Suara getaran HP Rima berbunyi. Rima mengangkatnya malas. Dilihatnya sebuah e-mail masuk.

"_From:Amu_

_Rima, ada masalah apa denganmu dan Nagihiko? Apakah gara gara dia akan pindah?"_

Aku menjawab dengan menutupi kejujuranku.

"_From:Rima_

_Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Dia hannya merepotkanku saja."_

Sent Mesagge.

Belum ada 5 menit, Amu sudah menjawabnya balik.

"_From:Amu_

_Aku hannya ingin kau bicara jujur. Sebenarnya, apakah kamu masih punya perasaan dengannya?"_

Kujawab balik.

"_Aku tak punya perasaan khusus dengannya."_

Sent Messagge.

Hpku pun berdering lagi.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu katakan itu benar atau tidak. Tapi 3 minggu lagi bukannya itu hari ulang tahunmu, Rima?"_

Aku menjawabnya.

"_Ya, aku mengerti itu. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jack palsu itu."_

Sent Mesagge.

Drrtdrrt

"_Terserah apa yang mau kaulakukan lagi. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal jika Nagihiko benar benar pergi."_

"_Madsudmu?"_

"_Lupakan itu. Oh ya, Tanggal 4 February ada acara dansa di SD kita. Sekalian untuk pelepasan…., Tapi kau harus bawa pasangan."_

"_Pasangan? Siapa orang bodoh yang membuat peraturan bodoh seperti itu? Kenapa?"_

"_Yah., soalnya itu adalah malam yang sangat indah. Para alumni boleh datang ke pesta itu. Utau pun kuajak untuk dengan Tadase, Kukai dengan Utau, Yaya dengan Kairi, Pak Nikaido dengan Bu Yukari, Dan kamu dengan….."_

"_Dengan…?"_

"_Nagihiko!"_

"_Apa madsudmu?"_

Smsku pun tidak dijawab oleh Amu. Aku bingung. Kenapa harus pakai pasangan? Kenapa tanggalnya bertepatan dengan ulang tahunku? Apa lagi acara gila gilaan ini?

-oOo-

_Mengapa semua orang mengira aku mencintainya?_

_Apa aku pernah menunjukkan kedekatanku dengannya?_

_Apa arti dibalik kegilaan mereka?_

_Apa mereka akan menyatukan aku dan Nagihiko?_

-oOo-

Harixx Bulan February 20xx

Aku berjalan di tengah hari yang mulai panas. Sebenarnya aku hannya niat membeli sebuah cemilan saja di sebuah supermarket terdekat. Tetapi di benakku masih teringat kejadian kemarin. Pesta malam yang diadakan tepat di hari ulang tahun. Hah~

-Supermarket DokiDoki-

Aku mencari beberapa cemilan yang ada di hadapanku. Aku mengambil sebuah "Pocky" di depanku, beberapa permen karet, dan tidak ketinggalan juga sebuah ice cream strawberry kesukaanku. Untung saja aku cepat membelinya karena tinggal 1 buah ice cream stowberry special. Aku mulai mengambilnya, tapi tiba tiba, ada sebuah tangan yang ingin membeli ice cream itu. Aku segera menjauhkan tanganku dari ice cream itu.

"Ah.., Silakan ambil saja" ucapku sambil memandangi seorang pria bule. Rambutnya agak panjang dan pirang. Matanya berwarna Biru laut. Aku dan pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung.

"Ah.., Tidak usah. Ambil saja kalau itu. Aku masih punya banyak kok." jawab pria itu dengan sopan. Terpaksa aku mengambilnya dengan paksa. Tetapi pemuda itu tetap iklash.

"Terimakasih. Namaku Rima Mashiro. Salam kenal" ujarku sambil menaikkan tanganku.

"Emm…namaku Jimmy Miguel. Salam kenal kembali" jawab pria yang bernama "Jimmy Miguel" itu. Aku bersama Miguel keluar bersama dan mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ano…Jim…"

"Panggil saja Miguel"

"Ah. .., Ya. Miguel, maukah kau menemaniku sebentar di ayunan itu?"

"Boleh saja"

Akhirnya kami berdua pun duduk di ayunan itu. Aku duduk di sebelah kiri dan Miguel duduk di sebelah kanan.

"Hai, Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang Jepang sepertimu."

"Oh ya? Ngomong ngomong, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di Amerika. Aku dulunya pemain basket. Aku disini selama 3 minggu."

"Lalu kenapa kau datang jauh jauh dari Amerika? Apa urusanmu di Jepang?"

"Ya, Aku dikabarkan ada seorang anak cowok di Jepang, Kalau tidak salah namanya 'Nagihiko Fujisaki". Aku merekrutnya untuk menjadi pemain pro di Amerika."

Rima seketika kaget bahwa Miguel berkata '**Nagihiko Fujisaki'**. "Jadi dia orang yang merekrut Nagihiko?" batinku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau merekrutnya? Bukankah masih ada pemain lain yang lebih baik darinya?"

"Yah, soalnya dia sangat atletis di basket! Walaupun tingginya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi kekuatan jumpnyalah yang membuatku terpana untuk merekrut dia menjadi atlet pro Junior di Amerika. Kamu kenal Nagihiko?"

"….Iya. Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah orang yang….aku cintai. Dia bagaikan cahaya jika aku sedang bersusah hati…, UPH! Ah… , Tolong jangan beritahukan apa yang aku katakan tadi pada Nagihiko ya!"

"Oh. Memang sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu"

"Madsudmu?"

"Tidak apa apa."

"Begitu ya….."

"Hei! Jangan bersedih! Walau dia sudah pindah, Dia akan tetap ada disampingmu kok^^"

"Thanks ya"

Tiba tiba, Nagihiko muncul dengan jaketnya.

"Miguel? Rima? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Ahaha. Nggak ada apa apa kok." jawab Miguel.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu" kata Rima cuek.*Atau mungkin karena malu~*

Rima berbalik arah dan pulang ke rumahnya. Miguel dan Nagihiko berjalan ke arah yang sama.

"Jangan cemburu ya…" goda Miguel.

"Apa sih! Akh.."

-oOo-

**TBC Penyakit tulang XD!**

Oh yep! Bonus!

Nama: Jimmy Miguel.

Lahir: 21 april 1994

Tinggi: 186 cm

Warna rambut: Kuning keemas emasan

Warna mata: Biru laut.

NB:Pernah ditembak cewek sampe 89 kali.

Nyoo~Ripyuuuu^3^


	5. Teman sekaligus rival

NYAA! APDET CHAPTER 5 BUNG!

Maaf agak lama ya readers DX

Don't like, Don't read ya!

**Flower **

**Chapther 5**

**Pairing: Nagihiko Fujisaki & Rima Mashiro**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara by Peach Pit sensei**

**Warning:Typo,OOC,OC,Rima POV**

-oOo-

"Hoaam! Bosen…" keluh Rima sambil menguap lebar di bibirnya. Ini adalah hari Minggu yang amat membosankan.

Dan, bagi yang belum mengetahuiku. Aku Rima Mashiro. Seorang perempuan kelas 6 SD Seiyo. Aku adalah Queen di Guardian bersama Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Yaya Yuiki, dan Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nagihiko Fujisaki adalah Jack sekaligus mantan Queen saat dia menjadi Nadhesiko Fujisaki.

Aku masih terkantuk kantuk ditempat tidurku yang empuk ini. Aku terus menutupi wajahku dengan bantal yang kuhadapkan di depan mukaku ini.

Drrt

Teleponku bordering kencang. Kuambil Handphoneku yang berada disebelahku itu. Kulihat, ternyata ada sebuah email masuk. Kulihat lagi pengirimnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah "Amu Hinamori".

"_Buppu ^3^! Jangan tidur terus dong Rima! Lagipula ini langit cerah untuk bermain leluasa!"_

Aku mengenyitkan dahiku. Aku agak kesal kepada Amu. Langit panas kayak begini dibilang cerah?

"_Terserah aku dong! Kamu sendiri juga! Ngapain kamu sms aku?"_

Kukirim sms itu. Tak lama kemudian, Amu menjawabnya.

"_Hehehe, Aku lagi mencari baju buat "Farewell" Night. Kamu nggak mencarinya bersama Nagihiko, Rima chan?"_

"_A.., Apa madsudmu! Aku punya setumpuk baju pesta buat dipakai acara gila yang kamu buat tahu!"_

"_Eits, Tidak semudah itu Rima. Kamu harus memakai baju yang serasi dengan pasanganmu. Atau tidak, kamu akan mendapat hukuman lho~"_

"_Hukuman? Hukuman apa?"_

"_Hehehe, rahasia. Pokoknya kamu harus segera memilih gaun yang cocok dan serasi dengan jas milik Nagihiko. Tinggal besok lusa malam lo. Cepat ya!"_

"_Ukh.., Baiklah kalau itu maumu…."_

Aku langsung menutup layar Handpone ku. Sebenarnya aku malas mengajak Nagihiko. Tapi kalau tidak, aku akan mendapatkan hukuman. Gimana nih….

"Rima! Ada telepon untukmu!" ucap ibu Rima(Maaf ya, saya nggak tau nama ibunya Rima = =')

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku sebelum ke tempat telepon berada.

"Aduh, nggak tahu ya. Coba kamu tanya saja." ujar ibu Rima. Rima menggangguk dan segera berjalan menuju tempat telepon itu.

"_Duh.., gimana kalau ini Nagihiko ya? Aku harus bilang apa nih…"_

Rima mengeluh sesaat. Tapi keberaniannya mengalahkannya.

"Halo?" ucap Rima.

"Ah, Rima. Ini aku Miguel. Yangkemaren bersamamu." jawab seorang penelopon itu. Jimmy Miguel.

"Ha? Miguel? Kamu kok tau nomer teleponku?"

"Oh, itu dari Nagihiko kemarin. Maaf mengkagetkanmu ya…^^"

"Oh.., tidak apa apa. Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kamu meneleponku?"

"Er…, Aku mau mengajakmu membeli jas untuk Farewell Night tanggal 4 February"

"Hah? Kamu kok tau?"

"Iya, aku diundang oleh temanmu yang bernama Amu.. atau siapalah gitu. Kau mau?"

"_Tch, Apa sih madsud si idiot Amu itu?"_

"Um.., boleh saja.."

"Baiklah, 20 menit lagi aku akan sampai didepan rumahmu, okay?"

"Yes, hihihi"

Aku menutup telponnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"_Yah, mungkin Miguel lebih baik.."_

_Manakah pilihan yang tapat?_

"_Dia" atau "Dia"?_

-oOo-

~20 menit kemudian~

Aku sudah siap dengan sebuah dress kuning ditambah jeans. Tak lupa dengan aksesoris berbagai macam untuk menghias wajahku. Aku menunggu Miguel didepan rumahku. Hatiku berdegup tak menentu menanti kehadiran Miguel. Tapi, tak lama kemudian. Miguel datang menjemputku dengan motor yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat mahal dan kerennya minta ampun.

"Hei Rima, pakailah helm ini" ucap Miguel sambil melempar helmnya kepadaku. Aku menangkap helm itu dan memakainya.

"Ano…, er….kamu keren.." gumamku sambil naik ke motor milik Miguel.

"Hehehe, thanks ya. Cepat genggam erat pinggulku agar kamu tidak terjatuh nanti!" ujar Miguel sambil menyalakan motornya itu. Aku langsung memerah tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, aku coba memegang pinggulnya yang besar. Ku peluk badannya yang terlihat gagah itu. Suhu badannya sahat hangat. Wajahku memerah. Dan…

BRUMMM

Mataku pusing tak menentu. Kecepatan Max benar benar terlampaui. Aku harap aku bisa hidup(?) lagi….

-oOo-

-Mall Fakushika-

"Kau tidak apa apa, Rima?" tanya Miguel samba turun dan membuka helmnya.

"Hah,..hah, A.., Aku tidak apa apa.." jawabku sambil terenggah enggah karena kecepatan motor milik Miguel.

"Maaf ya, kita masuk yuk!" ujar Miguel sambil menarik tanganku. Terasa seperti muntah saja. Huh…

-oOo-

-Butik-

Aku dan Miguel telah sampai ke butik yang dituju. Tersebar banyak pakaian pakaian yang menurutku amat langka. Tapi mungkin dimata Miguel, itu hannya pakaian yang biasa saja.

"Nah Rima, ayo kita pilih baju yang cocok untuk kita!" ujar Miguel sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah" jawabku pasrah. Aku mulai memilih baju bersama Miguel. Waktu mencarinya, aku melihatseorang lelaki dan wanita yang memilih baju sama denganku. Ya, itu Amu dan Tadase. Aku mulia memergoki mereka berdua.

"Wah, cocok sekali Amu!" puji Tadase.

"Hehehe, thanks ya Tadase. Kamu juga kok" ujar Amu sambil memakai gaun pink dengan hiasan mawar di bagian dada.

"Waa. Kita pasti akan menang ya…" tambah Tadase.

"Iya. Tapi, setidaknya, kita tunggu dulu pasangan 'itu'" lanjut Amu.

"Iya. Mungkin tambah jadi meriah" tukas Tadase.

Aku yang sedang memergoki bingung sendiri. "Pasangan "itu"? Siapa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan menang?" aku mulai bingung. Lebih baik kulanjutkan saja mencari bajunya.

=oOo=

"Berhasil! Kita berhasil membuat Rimatan bingung!" ucap Yaya semangat.

"Hahaha. Iya. Padahal ini Cuma sandiwara belaka. Mudah mudahan bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua" tambah Tadase yang tadi berpura pura dengan Amu.

=oOo=

"Duh.., dari tadi aku hannya bisa melihat baju baju ini. Aku nggak tahu harus milih yang mana…." Batinku dalam hati. Tapi tiba tiba, Miguel menolongku.

"Nih. Aku sudah memilihkan baju yang cocok untukmu." kata Miguel sambil menyodorkan sebuah gaun bewarna biru.

"I…, Iya" ucapku sambil ke ruang ganti.

~ 5 minutes laters~

"Wah! Kau beda dari yang biasanya, Rima!" puji Miguel sambil memakai jas yang cocok denganku. Aku tersipu malu.

"Thanks, kamu juga kok.." ucapku sambil menutupi rona merah yang membekas di wajahku.

"Nggak usah malu Rima. Kamu cantik kok., Hihihi." goda Miguel. Aku yang tadinya malu sekarang berubah menjadi marah.

"Apa katamu?" kataku dengan nada yang agak kesal. Miguel hannya cekikikan. Dan aku malu.

Aku mulai beradaptasi dengan Miguel. Terasa hannya ada Miguel di mataku. Entah kenapa aku mulai melupakan "Naghiko". Tapi tak lama kemudian…

"Miguel, Rima? Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini? Dan kenapa kalian berdua memakai baju yang sangat cocok itu?" ucap Nagihiko datang. Miguel menarik tangan Nagihiko dan aku ditinggalkan.

"Rima, aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Nagihiko. Kau tetap disini ya" ujarnya.

"Iya.." aku hannya bisa menjawabnya dengan pasrah dan berharap tidak terjadi apa apa.

~~~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~

"Jelaskan semua ini, Miguel!" bentak Nagihiko.

"Tenang dan bersabarlah, Nagihiko. Aku hannya melaksanakan tugas."

"Tugas? Bukannya kau datang kesini Cuma untuk menjemputku dan menrekrutku menjadi pemain juniar pro di Amerika?"

"Ya, itu memang tugasku. Tapi kulihat, kalau Rima berada di sisimu, bukannya dia akan tersakiti?"

"Ma…, apa madsudmu?"

"Dengar ini. Rima selalu memperhatikanmu. Dia ingin kau membalas perasaannya. Tetapi kau akan meninggalkannya. Bukannya itu menyakitkan?"

"Kh.., terserah kau sajalah!"

Nagihiko mendorong tubuh Miguel ke tembok dan pergi dengan kesal. Wajah Miguel berdarah.

"Mungkin begini sebaiknya…"

**TBC**

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?

Bagaimana Rima menghadapi cobaannya sekarang?

Bagaimana Nagihiko merebut kembali hati Rima?

Bagaimana dengan Miguel?

Bagaimana dengan kenafsuan author sekarang?

Hannya ada di chapter berikutnya nyoo~!XD

**Mind to review?**

**Minna san?**


	6. Strategi?

Salma:Ohayouu Minna san ^o^

Rima:Erhem..ehm…ehem…

Salma:Eh, Rii chan batuk? Minum obat dong!

Nagihiko:*Jitak Salma* Cepet lanjutin ceritanya. Aku males nongol terus di fic gilamu ini…

Salma:Yaaa, Naginne! Sabar atuh!

Miguel:*Inheart* Gimana mau sabar. Cepetan dong. Udah mau syuting film "2020"!

Salma:Ha? Migun? 2020?

Rima+Nagi+Migu:STOP TALKING THEY YANG ANEH ANEH!XDD

Salma:Sweetdroap

Rima:Shugo Chara bukan buatannya Salma lho..

Nagihiko:Kalo punyanya Salma, palingan dia dikejar deadline 1000 kali..

Miguel:Dan kalo ini punya Salma, palingan bukunya kegampar di Papua.

**Flower **

**Chapther 6**

**Pairing: Nagihiko Fujisaki & Rima Mashiro**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara by Peach Pit sensei**

**Warning:Typo,OOC,OC,Rima POV**

**A/N:Jangan percaya sama fic beginian! Palingan endingnya nggak seru banget, abal, nista, dan GJ!**

-oOo-

"Lama sekali mereka berdua. Ada apa ya?" pikirku panik. "Mungkin lebih baik aku jemput saja mereka." Batinku dalam hati. Aku langsung menuju ke tempat Nagi dan Miguel berada. Tetapi…

"Miguel! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau tidak apa apa?" Aku panik. Aku menyodorkan sapu tangan putihku ke wajah Miguel yang berdarah darah. "Apa ini ulah Nagi? Jika iya, kenapa dia melakukannya dengan seniornya?" desahku makin panik. Miguel menepuk pundakku.

"Tidak apa apa Rima. Mungkin Nagihiko hannya sedikit…" Miguel memutuskan ucapannya.

"Sedikit?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita ke kasir dan bayar baju itu" ujar Miguel yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu kepadaku. Tetapi aku hannya bisa pasrah. Aku menuju kasir dan segera pulang kerumahku.

-oOo-

_Kecemburuan hati yang terpendam._

_Terasa sakit dan tak bisa disembuhkan._

_Tapi, sebenarnya hannya ada 1 obatnya…_

_Yaitu adalah perasaan saling memahami dari orang itu sendiri…._

_-_oOo-

"Sampai jumpa lusa depan, Rima" kata Miguel sambil tersenyum simpul dihadapanku.

"Iya, sama sama" ucapku sambil sedikit tersenyum dihadapannya. Aku segera memasuki rumahku dan kekamarku sambil meletakkan baju itu begitu saja di kasurku.

"Hah, capek.." desahku sambil menghela nafas. Aku sedikit berpikir dengan kejadian tadi. Miguel mengajakku ke butik untuk mencocokkan baju kita. Sedangkan Nagi datang tiba tiba. Dan waktu kuhampiri, Miguel sudah berdarah darah seperti itu. Apa itu artinya Nagi memukul Miguel? Apa karena cemburu ya? Aku blushing seketika. Wajahku langsung memerah mendengar kata kata "Cemburu".

"Tak usah kupikirkan saja…."

Aku mulai larut dalam tidurku…..

-oOo-

Pk. 19.15

"Trutdrtt"

Getaran handponeku berbunyi. Aku mengedip ngedipkan mataku. Dengan wajah sedikit sadar, aku mencoba mengambil handphoneku yang berada tepat disebelah bantalku. Kulihat siapa penerimanya."Nagihiko". Ya. Nagihiko? Ngapain dia menelponku?

Aku ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Tapi aku harus menanyakan penjelasannya dengan Miguel tadi. Tapi pada akhirnya, rasa ingin tahuku mengalahkan rasa raguku. Kucoba untuk mengangkat telepon dari Naghiko itu..

"Ha.., Halo?" ucapku ragu.

"Ah,.. eh,.. Rima! Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" tanya Nagihiko dengan nada agak terputus. Aku coba membuka jendelaku dan ternyata benar. Nagihiko berada di sana sendirian.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Kumohon Rima. Keluarlah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." jawab Nagihiko. Aku mengiyakan ajakan Nagihiko dan keluar. Tak lupa berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuaku.

-oOo-

"Ada apa, Nagihiko?" tanyaku di depannya. Aku menggenakan syal bewarna orange dengan dress berlengan panjang agar tubuhku tetap hangat. Sedangkan Nagihiko memakai syal biru dengan jaket hitam ditambah jeans yang terasa hangat itu.

"Ini masalah kepindahanku.." ucap Nagihiko sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau tahu kana pa cita citaku? Yap. Menjadi pemain basket pro. Dan sekarang, impianku benar benar tercapai. Aku direkrut oleh klub yang tenar di Amerika. Aku ragu untuk menentukan pilihannya. Menjadi pemain pro dengan meninggalkan teman teman dan tidak menjadi pemain pro tanpa harus meninggalkan…." kalimat Nagihiko terpotong.

"Meninggalkan?" tanyaku heran.

"Meninggalkanmu dan teman teman." jawabnya dengan rona memerah di pipinya. Aku langsung blushing. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin dia pindah. Tapi ini demi masa depannya nanti. Aku nggak tahu harus berbicara apa tapi.., mungkin memaksanya menjadi pemain pro akan lebih baik daripada menggantung cita citanya di Jepang..

"Pergilah Nagihiko." ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku menangisi kepergiannya ke Amerika.

"Eh?" Nagi heran.

'Puk' Rima mendorong pundak Nagihiko pelan.

"Pergilah ke dunia orang orang di puncak. Tinggalkanlah orang orang biasa sepertiku. Aku nggak mau kamu menolak tawaran yang amat langka itu dimatamu. Ini demi masa depanmu. Aku nggak pingin harapanmu hancur Cuma karenaku. Pergilah…." aku tetap menundukkan wajahku yang sebenarnya masih menangis. Tapi aku tak ingin menghawatirkan Nagihiko. Aku langsung berlari jauh berharap dia tak lagi berada di dekatku.

"Rima! Tunggu!" ucap Nagihiko mencegat Rima. Tapi tak berhasil karena jarak Nagi dan Rima terlalu jauh ditempuhnya.

"Apakah ini akhir dari semua kenangan indah yang kita buat selama bertahun tahun?"

-oOo-

_Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali._

_Aku tak bisa bergantung kepadamu saja._

_Aku kan mencoba kehidupan baru tanpa kehadiranmu_

_Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu.._

-oOo-

"Hiks,, hiks…" desah tangisku terus terdengar. Hatiku sudah sangat sakit karena menanggung semua beban yang kupikul. Berat hati kumeninggalkan Nagihiko. Orang yang mengubah duniaku. Orang yang membuatku bisa bahagia. Tanpa dirinya, mungkin sekarang aku merasakan sakit di hati ini. Tapi…, aku tetap menyukai Nagihiko. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan membiarkannya pergi tanpa sederet kata kata? Aku nggak pengen itu terjadi. Aku sayang kepadanya.

Tuhan, seandainya aku bisa membatalkan kepergian Nagihiko, aku akan berjanji tuk slalu menuruti perintahmu…

-xxx-

Cit cit cit

Keesokan hari tiba. Tapi masih ada saja rona tangisan di pipiku. Hari ini sudah mendekati hari ulang tahunku dan Prom Night sekaligus kepergian Nagihiko ke Amerika. Lebih tepatnya, 4 February adalah lusa besok. Aku harus mempersiapkan semua dari sekarang. Dan kuharap, prom night lusa adalah pengalaman yang berkesan bagi Nagihiko…

"Rima! Ada tamu datang!" ucap ibuku. Aku kaget. Dan kuharap itu bukan Nagihiko.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku dengan nada ragu.

"Emm, katanya temenmu. Dia perempuan. Ibu lupa menanyakan namanya!" ucap ibuku. Aku menarik nafas lega. Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan segera ke kamar mandi.

-oOo-

Selesai mandi, aku segera memakaikan baju di badanku. Tak lupa dengan bando kesayanganku. Aku langsung turun dan segera menemui tamu itu.

Kulihat tamu itu. Dia berkucir satu kuda. Warnanya adalah kuning. Matanya pun sangat indah. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Eh.., Siapa ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aduh. Sudah lupa ya? Aku Tama. Saudara dekat Nagihiko!" ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Tama itu.

"Eh? Kak Tama? Ada perlu apa?" aku mulai merasakan firasat. Sesuatu firasat yang sangat aneh.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga diundang untuk ikut prom night lusa malam" kata Tama.

"Eh? Kak Tama juga diundang?" aku kaget. "Kenapa Amu selalu mengajak orang terdekat Nagihiko?" batinku kesal.

"Kau masih berniat untuk menghalangi Nagi pergi kan?" tanya Tama.

"Ma.., madsud kakak?" aku terpaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu. Nagihiko juga sebenarnya ingin mengangkat martabatnya sebagai pemain basket amatiran. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa Nagihiko juga mementingkan perasaannya daripada menjunjung tinggi itu semua.." kata Tama. Aku sedikit berangan angan. "Mementingkan perasaannya? Bukankah yang penting adalah menjadi no. 1?" batinku.

"Perasaan Nagihiko?" aku mulai serius.

"Aku akan tetap membatumu. Jagalah fisikmu untuk prom night besok! Aku akan berusaha untuk mempersatukanmu dengan Nagihiko! Aku berjanji!" Tama mulai menyemangatiku. Aku terharu.

"Baiklah!" ucapku setuju.

-Te be ce-

Minna, pendek ya?

Hahaha, saya sebenernya memang orang yang males nulis…

Oya, chapter 7 adalah chapter terakhir!

Bagaimana kelanjutan cinta RimaHiko?

Hahaha, tunggu apdet dari saya!

A/N:Apdet lama, soalnya baru masuk SMP! .


	7. Cerita terakhir dari kita

Minna san! Ini chapter terakhir dari Flower!

Yahh, saya berharap untuk membikin sekuel Flower….

Tapi tidak kesampean, gara gara takut nggak keurus..= . =

Oyou, telat lagi? Author yang satu ini memang lelet kalo lagi kerja DX

Senengnya hiatus panjang…

Yah, gara gara saya baru masuk SMP, kerjaan numpuk. Hiks..

Mana saya harus selesain fic saya yang ada di fandom Eyeshield 21…-kok jadi curhat ya?-

Haha, okay. Ini pelampiasan saya:

Akankah Nagihiko membatalkan niatnya demi Rima?

Ataukah dia akan tetap akan pergi untuk meraih impianya?

Yeah! Flower last chapter!

* * *

**Flower **

**Chapther 7(last)**

**Pairing: Nagihiko Fujisaki & Rima Mashiro**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara by Peach Pit sensei**

**Warning:Typo,OOC,OC,Rima POV**

**

* * *

**4 February 20xx

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan juga ada perayaan prom night. Ditambah dengan kepergian Nagihiko ke Amerika.

Aku, Rima Mashiro. Seorang perempuan kecil yang hanya bergantung kepada satu orang. Yah, dialah Nagihiko Fujisaki. Seorang pria yang telah mengubah duniaku yang suram menjadi dunia terang dan cerah.

Sekarang, tepat setelah prom night berakhir, Nagihiko akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk menjadi pemain junior pro disana. Sementara aku, orang yang menyukai Nagihiko tak rela kalau Nagihiko pergi hannya alasan begitu saja. Dengan bantuan kak Tama, saudara dari Nagihiko, kami berdua berniat untuk mencegah kepergian Nagihiko ke Amerika.

-xxx-

* * *

"Hoamm" aku menguap lebar. Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku.

Drrt

Kulihat HPku yang bordering, aku ambil dan aku lihat layar HPku.

"Dari kak Tama?" batinku. Aku segera membuka emailnya.

"_Rima, bisakah kau ke taman Fujimori sekarang juga? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku beritahu."_

Setelah melihat isi email itu, aku segera beranjak dari kasurku dan segera mandi lalu pergi ke taman Fujimori untuk menemui kak Tama.

_Semua akan kulakukan untukmu.._

_Ini demi kau…_

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan sang matahariku.._

_Jangan pergi tuk slamanya….._

-xxx-

* * *

Aku telah siap dengan bajuku dan celana jeansku menuju ke tempat kak Tama berada. Di taman Fujimori.

-ooo-

Taman Fujimori

"Hei Rima! Sini sini!" kak Tama melambai lambaikan tangannya. Dia memakai kaos biru dengan cardigan putihnya.

"Ah! Iya kak Tama!" aku segera menuju ke bangku yang diduduki kak Tama.

"Duduklah disini Rima. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" kak Tama mulai serius.

"Apakah ini…., Tentang Nagihiko?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iya," jawab kak Tama spontan.

"Lalu?" aku mulai ragu.

"Ini," kak Tama menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan dengan pita biru. Dilapisi dengan karton merah. Aku bingung.

"Apa ini kak Tama?" aku mulai bingung.

"Jangan buka ini di rumah. Bawa bungkusan ini saat prom night. Dan hasilnya, kau pasti akan mengerti. Mengerti, kan?" kak Tama melototku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan membebani tanda tanya di pikiranku. Apa ada hubungannya dengan prom night itu? Atau ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada itu? Seseorang, beri aku jawaban!

-xxx-

* * *

"Rima! Cepat Bangun! Ada temanmu datang!" ibuku berteriak membentak. Aku terbangun, lalu kutanyakan siapakah sosok itu. Dan kuharap, itu bukan "Nagihiko"

"Si.., Siapa?" tanyaku keras.

"Entahlah! Dia perempuan kok!" aku mulai lega. Ternyata seorang perempuan. Aku langsung kebawah. Dan…., Yeah, itu adalah Amu. Teman baikku.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanyaku sinis.

"Hanya soal prom night kok." Amu tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" aku mulai memalingkan wajahku.

"Yah, mungkin kamu tak semangat. Tapi aku mau menjemputmu untuk ke sekolah. Maukah kamu membantu kita? Boleh ,kan? Rima chan?" goda Amu. Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Aku hanya bisa menerima dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan Amu.

-xxx-

* * *

Seiyo Gakuen.

"Rima tan! Amuchi! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sambut Yaya ceria. Dia sedang bekerja untuk prom nightku. Yeah, prom night perpisahan "dia" pergi ke Amerika.

"Ohayou! Gimana? Ada yang perlu kami bantu?" Amu menawarkan tenaganya.

"Kebetulan. Amu, kamu rapikan tempat duduk dan segera temple tanda untuk tempat penyerahan surat kelulusan. Dan untuk Mashiro, kamu ke bagian makanan. Disana para cheef lagi sibuk memasak. Sedangkan kita sedang kekurangan bahan baku. Tugasmu hanya membeli semua barang yang diperlukan di daftar ini," ucap Tadase panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan daftar belanjaan itu ke aku.

"Baiklah, aku secepatnya segera berangkat." Aku bergegas pergi ke supermarket. Kuambil jaketku yang tergantung di sebuah kursi, lalu mengambilnya dan segera berangkat.

Aku terus berlari menelusuri jalan. Berkunjung ke sebuah toko. Herannya, semua toko itu tutup dengan tiba tiba. Aku mulai panik. Keadaan sekitar berubah. Angin kencang menyerbu tubuhku hingga menusuk badan. Aku mulai kedinginan. Dan, inilah hujan lebat yang tak bergantung pada posisiku.

Dress

"Ck! Aku lupa membawa paying gimana nih?" aku mulai panik. Tak ada benda yang dapat melindungi tubuhku dengan derasnya hujan. Hujan mulai turun. Ak uterus terusan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tiba tiba, ada sesuatu yang buram di belakang punggunggu. Dan tak terasa setitik air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku. Kulihat sosoknya, dan ternyata…

"Sedia payung sebelum hujan, kan?" seseorang cowok menggodaku. Rambutnya panjang dan bewarna biru tua. Yeah, dia Nagihiko. Tunggu. Kenapa Nagihiko tahu kalau aku disini?

"K…, Kau menguntitku, ya?" aku melototi Nagihiko. Sebenarnya aku malu, tapi aku tetap berusaha menutup rasa maluku dengan _stay cool_.

"Tidak. Ini kan kebetulan?" ucap Nagihiko enteng. Aku pun berubah. Wajahku mulai menumbuhkan rona merah di pipiku. Aku sangat malu. Wajahku kemerahan. Nagihiko yang bingung langsung menempalkan dahinya ke dahiku.

"Kamu demam ya?" Nagihiko heran. Sedangkan aku makin memerah malu. Aku mendorong dahinya dari dahiku.

"A.., Apa apaan sih!" aku mulai membentak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sebuah suara melontar dari telingaku. Dan, itu adalah "Miguel"!.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, bodoh!" Nagihiko meremas tangannya.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin membantu kalian semua. Aku datang untuk menjemput kalian, kok" Miguel menenangkan. Sedangkan Nagihiko tetap tak nyaman.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Nagihiko pergi. Aku berusaha mencegatnya, tapi tak berhasil. Miguel menepuk pundakku.

"Maaf. Tapi aku disuruh oleh temanmu," ucap Miguel. Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke Seiyo Gakuen.

* * *

_Aku tak ingin kau salah paham…._

_Ini cuma sebuah persahabatan.._

_Sedangkan hatiku tetap untukmu…_

_Tapi mengapa…_

_Mengapa kamu tetap saja bersikap seperti itu?_

_Aku hannya ingin membuatmu tersenyum kembali dan menerangiku!_

-xxx-

* * *

"Rima tan? Kamu nggak apa apa kan?" Yaya menyambutku dengan hangat.

"Kau pasti kehujanan, kan?" Amu melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan hot chocolate saja?" tawar Tadase.

"Tak apa apa…" aku menutup kejujuranku. Aku tak ingin mereka menghawatirkanku. "Aku masih bisa bergerak. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawarku. Aku ingin mengadakan prom night yang meriah dan lancar. Aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Rima! Bisa bantu aku?" Amu meminta tolong.

"Iya!" jawabku singkat. Segera aku ke tempat Amu dan menolongnya. Tak lama kemudian, aku bengong. Menatapi awan biru. Amu lalu menyadarkanku.

"Kenapa bengong, Rima?" tanya Amu. Aku kaget.

"Ah…, ano.., Tidak apa apa…" aku berusaha tegar. Tak ingin Amu tahu madsudku.

"Rima. Aku tahu. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik…" ucap Amu.

"Apa madsudmu?" aku mulai penasaran.

"Lihat saja waktu prom night," Amu berusaha menyembunyikan. Aku berusaha untuk sabar.

Lalu aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sudah beberapa jam aku bekerja untuk prom night nanti. Sampai pada akhirnya, prom night datang.

-xxx-

* * *

"Ibu kira, inilah yang paling cocok." Ibuku membantuku memilihkan aksesoris yang cocok dengan bajuku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku setuju saja dengan ibu, ya?" aku hanya pasrah dengan mengikuti ibuku. Aku segera memakai aksesoris itu. Aku memakai gaun merah yang sangat indah. Roknya panjang dan dihiasi mawar putih. Pita membelat di dadaku. Aksesoris juga sudah terpasang di tubuhku. Dan aku segera berangkat.

"Hei Rima! Ayo cepat masuk!" kak Tama melambaikan tangannya. Aku segera menyapa balik.

"Iya kak!" aku segera memasuki mobil mewah milik kak Tama. Disitu terdapat Nagihiko dan Miguel. Eh? Nagihiko dan Miguel? Kenapa mereka berdua satu mobil?

"Nagihiko? Miguel?" ucapanku terbata bata. Nagihiko cuek dengan senyumannya, dan Miguel menjawab.

"Tak apa, kan?" goda Miguel.

"Hah…, lagi lagi harus pasrah…" batinku dalam hati. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin.., berdua dengan mereka. Yah, tapi ini sudah takdir…

-oOo-

* * *

Ckit.

Aku telah sampai di gedung mewah milik Seiyo gakuen. Gemerlap gemerlip cahaya memenuhi gedung itu. Sangat tinggi. Tak lupa juga lebih megah dari yang kubayangkan. Didepanku juga ada karpet merah yang akan menghiasi langkahku. Para tamu undangan ada yang berdiri diantara karpet merah itu.

"Ayo, Rima. Jalan duluan." ujar kak Tama. Terpaksa aku berjalan didepan.

"Wah! Cantiknya!"

"Ada bidadari! Bidadari guardian!"

"Ini pemandangan yang indah!"

Yeah, pujian itu dari para siswa atau tamu yang sedang melihatku. Aku terkesan seperti tokoh utama saja. Selalu dipuji puji. Selalu dihormati. Tapi memang, ini adalah prom night kelulusan dan juga hari ulang tahunku. Jadi, tak masalah, 'kan? Hah..

Syut

"Maukah kuantar? Bidadariku yang cantik?" Miguel menawarkan diri. Dia menunduk didepanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Seolah olah dia bersikap _gentlemen._

"Eh? A.., Apa madsudmu?" tanyaku terbata bata sambil blushing. Nagihiko pun tak mau kalah.

"Dia Cuma bidadariku satu satunya, Miguel," sindir Nagihiko. Nagihiko lalu menyeret tanganku. "Ayo Rima!" ajak Nagihiko sambil memasang wajah cemburu. Aku blushing.

"Permainan baru dimulai, Nagihiko.."

-xxx-

* * *

"Rima-tan! Kamu cantik sekali!" seru Yaya kagum.

"Hari ini pasti kubuat kamu paling cantik lho, Rima!" goda Amu.

"Mashiro cantik. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Hinamori, hehe.." seru Tadase. Amu blushing.

"Hei. Jangan memujiku sampai seperti itu dong. Kalian juga terlihat seperti orang lain saja..," tukas Rima. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Oi kalian. Jangan lupakan kami dong!" tukas seseorang. Utau Hoshina.

"Utau? Kamu sangat cantik!" tambah Amu.

"Ehem, Utau bareng Kukai, nih?" goda Yaya. Kukai memang berada dibelakang Utau.

"Hei. Dasar Yaya ini.." Kukai tersipu.

"Kami juga diundang, lho!" seru seseorang. Yukari, Nikaido, dan Kairi.

"Ketua kelas! Kangen!" Yaya memeluk Kairi. Kairi kaget.

"Hei! Yuiki!" Kairi blushing.

"Erhem. Yaya dan Kairi juga.." goda Kukai balik.

"Aku dan Yuu yang mengurus susunan acara ini!" Yukari bersemangat. Tak lupa juga dengan Nikaido.

"Semuanya bersenang. Padahal ini acara perpisahan. Tapi mengapa Cuma aku yang bingung, ya?" batinku. Aku terasa paling murung. Miguel melirik ke arahku.

"Ada apa, bidadari?" ujar Miguel.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Miguel. Aku malu!" ujarku balik. Gantian Nagihiko yang menyapaku.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, mungkin sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja. Mau kuantar?" ujar Nagihiko.

"Tak usah! Lagipula aku cuma sedikit bosan!" seruku. Kak Tama datang dan segera menyapaku.

"Rima! Sini!" sapa kak Tama.

"Iya!" aku segera pergi ke tempat kak Tama.

"Kamu bawa bingkisan itu, kan?" bisik kak Tama.

"Iya?" jawabku singkat.

"Syukurlah. Nanti penutupan acara, benda itu sangat dibutuhkan lho.." ujar kak Tama.

"Madsudnya?" aku bingung.

"Shi, liat saja nanti!" ucap kak Tama. Aku mendengus kesal.

-xxx-

* * *

Acara demi acara terlewati. Mulai kuis, pencabutan siswa kelas enam. Sampai acara penutupan pun tiba. Dansa.

"Baiklah, untuk acara terakhir, carilah pasangan kalian untuk berdansa." seru sang MC, Yukari. Yukari lalu turun dan berpasangan dengan Nikaido.

Amu berpasangan dengan Tadase.

Yaya berpasangan dengan Kairi

Utau berpasangan dengan Kukai.

Aku? Bingung!

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tawar Miguel sambil menundukkan kepalanya(lagi).

"Bagaimana kalau denganku?" Nagihiko tak mau kalah. Aku makin bingung memilihnya.

"Eh? Ka…" ucapanku terpotong.

"Kalau anda tidak meimilih diantara kita berdua, anda akan mendapatkan hukuman." Ujar Miguel.

"Tolonglah pilih seseorang yang anda anggap paling istimewa.." tambah Nagihiko.

"Kuharap anda tak memilih yang salah." Lanjut Miguel.

"Sial! Kenapa disaat ini aku bingung?" batinku. "Hatiku tak bisa memilih dari kedua orang ini!" teriakan hatiku makin mengeras. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memilih Nagihiko.., Tapi.." desahku. "Apakah aku harus memilih Nagihiko, lalu aku akan meninggalkan Miguel? Padahal Miguel juga salah satu matahariku!" tukasku. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Mereka berdua kaget.

"Ada apa, Rima?" Miguel khawatir.

"Ada masalah?" tambah Nagihiko. Tak kusangka mereka berdua sangat khawatir.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa memilih dari kalian berdua!" ujarku. Lalu aku pergi dan mengangis sendirian diluar.

Hiks.

"Apa apaan ini?" batinku.

"Mengapa mereka berdua menyuruhku tuk memilihnya?" desahku.

"Apa mereka berdua tak tahu?" lanjutku.

"Mereka berdua sangat berarti…" tambahku.

"Tapi.., Nagihiko sangatlah berarti. Miguel.., akh! Kenapa aku harus menangis? Bukannya aku seharusnya memilih salah satu dari mereka saja? Aku bodoh! Aku mau mati saja!" tukasku. Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Kurasakan kehangatannya saat memegang pundakku.

"Miguel?" desahku. Aku kaget.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Rima? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" cetus Miguel. Dia menatap penuh mata Rima. Tak ada pandangan lain yang dia lirik lagi.

"Maaf.., tapi.." desahku lagi.

"Rima, aku menyukaimu." Miguel menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Wajahku dan Miguel berdekatan. Bibirku hampir bersentuhan dengan Miguel. "Dia mau menciumku?" pikirku. Nagihiko melihatnya. Aku serentak kaget dan segera memundurkan jarak antaraku dengan Miguel.

"Apa apaan ini?" ucap Nagihiko.

"Ini tak ada apa apa! Nagihiko!" aku berusaha mempercayakan.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin aku tak pantas untukmu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu. Aku akan pergi.." ujar Nagihiko. Aku melihat matanya yang berlinang air mata. Padahal sebaliknya. Tanganku dipegang seseorang. Miguel?

"Jika kau benar benar ingin pergi, Rima akan menjadi milikku." Kata Miguel. Nagihiko kaget dan berbalik badan. Mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ukh." desah Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko…., Miguel?" ucapku terbata bata. Aku lalu menatap Miguel. "Maaf Miguel, aku…., aku hanya menyukainya.." ujar Rima. Mereka berdua serontak kaget. "Menyukainya? Siapa dia?" tanya Miguel. Rima mengambil tindakan. Mendekati Nagihiko. Tak lama kemudian, Rima memeluk Nagihiko.

"Dia orang yang kusukai! Aku menyukaimu Nagihiko!" air mataku terus mengalir membasahi pakaian Nagihiko. Nagihiko tak percaya.

"Rima?" Nagihiko blushing.

"Selama ini, aku menyukaimu…" aku terus menangis.

DUAR!

Sebuah kembang api meledak di langit tepat disaat aku berpelukan dengan Nagihiko.

"Syukurlah! Rima! Nagihiko!" Amu menghampiri aku dan Nagihiko.

"Amu? Kalian semua?" aku bingung.

"Maaf Rima. Kami merencanakan ini semua untukmu. Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu." ujar Amu.

"Baiklah! Untuk Nagihiko dan Rima, cepat naik ke panggung ini!" kata Yaya sambil menunjuk ke suatu panggung. Yaya mendorong dan memaksaku dan sampai ke panggung itu.

"Rima dan Nagihiko, cepat kalian buka bingkisan pemberianku!" ujar kak Tama. Lalu aku membuka bingkisannya. Dan isinya ternyata, sebuah kertas?

"Bunga?" Nagihiko melihat benda dalam bingkisannya. Sebuah bunga mawar dan kertas."Akh. Aku tahu madsudnya!" Nagihiko menemukan ide yang cemerlang.

"A.., Apa?" tanyaku panik.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Rima?" Nagihiko menyodorkan bunga mawar itu kedadaku. Dia membaca teks didalam kertas itu. Semua lalu bersorak.

"Terima saja!"

"Suit suit!"

"Rima tan! Ayo!"

"Cepat buka kertasnya, Rima!" ujar kak Tama. Lalu aku membukanya dan membacanya.

"Izinkan aku mencintaimu sepanjang masa?" ucapku. Aku blushing.

PROK PROK

"Yeah, aku memang kaget dengan ini.., tapi.., Aku benar benar ingin jadi pacarmu, Nagihiko..," ucapku blushing. Nagihiko pun senang.

"Rima…" Nagihiko tersipu. Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi Nagihiko. Yap, aku menciumnya.

Itu adalah ulang tahun terindahku bersama Nagihiko. Tak akan kulupa saat saat bahagia itu.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Nagihiko.."_

T.H.E. E.N.D

* * *

Wa! Selesai!

Gj nian endingnya...

Terharuu ya. Rima ternyata terlalu OOC(?). Nantikan fic (GJ) Salma yang lainnya lagi ya. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
